House of Anubis: Jerome
by EviexXx8
Summary: Jerome gets kidnapped by Rufus. What will happen? Will Rufus get what he wants? Will the Sibuna find Jerome in time? Read to find out! My first ever fanfiction
1. Begining

I woke up awhile later. My head was sore and I wanted to feel it with my hand but I couldn't, my hands were tied behind my back. I opened my eyes to see that I was in a damp basement, sitting on a chair, with dry blood on the side of my face. Oh God, I was getting really worried. Where am i? Wait what was the last thing that happened. Um, well I was walking to school alone because Alfie abandoned me for his new friends. Then I remember I was taking a short cut by the bike shed, the next thing I remember was my head being really sore, then waking up in here. Why does all of this bad stuff keep happening to me? Why do I deserve such a crappy life? What have I done to deserve this? - Apart from stealing Alfie's muffin, copying Fabians homework, and playing that prank on Amber by switching her clothes with Victors. I laughed at he thought of Amber in Victor's big trench coat thing. I was interrupted by a door opening and someone who started to walk down the stairs. The end of the stairs was in front of me, but it was too dark to see who it was. They made it to the end and turned on the light.

"Hello Jerome, miss me?"

It was Rufus!

"What the hell are you doing Rufus?!"

"Just getting what I want." He replied with an evil grin.

"Why am I here?"

"Because I need you"

"What are you up to?"

"That's enough talk for now, don't you think!"

He got out a piece of cloth from his pocket and tied it around Jerome's mouth.

"See you later, Jerome!" He smirked as he turned off the lights and left.


	2. Attempt

After he was gone for a while I went to try thinking of my escape. Well I am in a basement with a locked door, tied to chair and gagged. I didn't have many options. I sat there thinking everything through. After a while I started trying to untie my hands. It took a while but after about fifteen minutes I managed to get them undone. I took of the gag and stood up. I turned on the light and started to assess the basement. At the top of the stairs was a door, which I knew was locked. I could hear footsteps above me so I knew Rufus was there. So I didn't really want to open the door and walk right into Rufus. There was a small window at the top of the wall, so I walked over to it. I couldn't reach it. So I grabbed some of the boxes that were lying around and stacked them on top of each other. Checking to make sure they were stable I leaned hard on them with my hand. They seemed stable, so I started to step up onto them. I could finally reach the window. It was locked, just a normal window. I tried to open it, but it was really stiff. While trying to pull open the window, the boxes started falling. _THUD_. I fell to the floor next to the boxes, I must have been moving too much. I stood up, and started to wipe off all of the dust on my clothes. I turned around and saw Rufus walking down the last step, looking angry.

"What do you think you're doing?"

I just stared at him, scared as hell.

"I said what are you doing? Are you trying to escape?"

He started to walk over to me, I tried to back away, but the boxes were in the way. When he got over to me he was pretty angry. He punched me right in the jaw. I lost balance and fell over. He took a step forward and started kicking me in the stomach and ribs.

"Aaahh! Please…ow…stop!" I yelled at him

"I'll teach you a lesson." He replied

He stopped after a few minutes, and pulled me up to my feet. He pushed me into the chair and grabbed my arms and the rope. He proceeded with tying my hands again, this time extra tight. I flinched in pain, but he didn't pay attention. When he finished he walked around in front of me, and gagged me again. I thought he was finished when he gave me one last punch in the stomach.

"You're just lucky I need you!" He said through his teeth.

That's when I felt the tears coming, I did the best I could to stop them, but they came anyway. Rufus left me there bleeding and in pain. I soon blacked out.


	3. Ransom

**Hey guys, i wasn'tsure wether to keep going or not with the story, but your reviews requested it so, here it is! Im finally bringing the rest of the Anubis house into the equation. What will happen this time? Please keep reviewing guys :)**

Alfie was in the middle of playing a game on his Nintendo, when he realized something. Jerome wasn't there trying to make Alfie lose. He paused the game and went to check for him in his bedroom. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Jerome since breakfast. He didn't seem to be in any of his classes. When he got to his ands Jerome's room, it was empty. He checked the bathroom and the kitchen, but Jerome wasn't anywhere. He went back into the living room where Nina, Fabian, Amber and Patricia were.

"Hey guys have you seen Jerome?"

"Uh, not since breakfast, why?" Fabian replied.

"I haven't seen him all day." Said Alfie worried

"Same here, actually" Nina said while looking at Fabian worried

"I thought it was quieter around here." Patricia joked

"Stop Trixie, I think there's something wrong, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Maybe he's texted us, I'll get my phone" Nina said trying to calm down Alfie

Nina was heading up to her room, when she heard Victor on the phone.

* * *

Rufus came again. He was the first thing I saw when I regained consciousness.

"Ah, sleeping beauty awakes!" He said mockingly.

I just ignored him. He took out his phone and started taking a few photos of me. He was probably going to send them as blackmail to Victor or the sunba gang, or whatever they called themselves. After taking a few photos, he dialled a number on his phone and started to talk.

"Hello Victor! How are you doing?"

"What do you want Rufus?"  
"It's not what I want, it's what you want. You want to save this poor boys life."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"Oh yes, how could I forget! Jerome's here with me."

"What are you doing Rufus?"

"Oh, don't worry, you can have him back. After you give me whatever I want."

"I don't believe you."

Rufus put the phone up to Jerome's ear after taking off his gag.

"Hello?" Jerome managed to say with his throbbing jaw.

"Jerome? Are you alright?" But by then Rufus had taken the phone again.

"I'll be in touch with my demands Victor, have a good day."

"Wait!" But by then Rufus had hung up. He gagged Jerome again and left him there.

* * *

Nina didn't hear the whole conversation, but she didn't have to. She ran back down stairs back to the living room.

"OK guys, big problem!"

"What? Did Jerome text you?" Alfie asked with a bit of hope in his eyes

"I wish. I think Rufus has Jerome!"

"What! What makes you think that?" Said Fabian

"I just heard Victor on the phone with Rufus. I heard him mentioning Jerome."

"This is not good!" Alfie said, starting to pace the floor.

"What are we going to do Nina?" asked Amber

Everyone looked at Nina because she was always the one who came up with the plans, but she just looked down at the floor.

"I don't know."


	4. Confusion

I kept trying to untie my hands but this time they were too tight. I stopped, and all I could do was think. At least that might distract me from the pain. Unfortunately all I could think off at the moment was how crap life was. Nothing says fun like seeing the girl that I love with another guy, having my best friend abandon me and having my parents dropping me in boarding school to rot.

I was getting really bored. I couldn't untie my hands or take off the gag and I had already counted all of the cracks in the wall, 28, he should probably fix that. I was running out of things to preoccupy myself before I had to start thinking about life again. It sounds weird but I don't like to think. Nobody understands what I have gone through, personally. It's all a bit too painful to think about. The only person I could ever confide in was Mara. Oh, Mara. She is so beautiful. I wish I could be back at Anubis house, with her. Doing anything, I wouldn't mind, any thing that I do is a hundred times better when I'm with her. She even makes homework more interesting.

Another while passed, until I heard Rufus coming back down to the basement. I was really worried. Not to be a wuss or any thing, but you would too if a man who had kidnapped you and beat you, then came up to you, while you were defenceless.

"Why Jerome, don't be so worried. I'm sure you'll be fine, unless Victor doesn't gives me what I want. Then unfortunately, its bad news for you."

We were both caught by surprise when someone started bounding down the stairs towards us.

"Hey Rufus! What are you doing down in the base-.."

That's when I saw it was a girl, probably just a year or two younger than me. She seemed to be lost for words when she saw me.

"What are you doing here?" He yelled quickly, getting angry.

"What on earth is going on here!?" she asked really confused.

Rufus reacted quickly, and started to push her back up the stairs.

It took me a second to realize what had just happened. Who was that? And what was she doing here? I could hear them yelling upstairs. This went on for a few minutes before I heard a door slam and the shouting stopped. Rufus came stomping down the stairs and turned off the light leaving me once again in darkness.


	5. Elixer

"So Nina, what's the plan to get Jerome back?" Alfie asked Nina again.

"Well, I guess we should find out what Victor knows." Nina replied

"Good idea, wait…how do we do that?" Amber asked

"Yeah, we can't just exactly ask him can we?" Fabian said

"Why not, let's confront him, find out what he knows." Patricia butted in

"No, the smart thing would to try to find out, on the down-low Patricia." Fabian said, trying to be more reasonable as usual

"Ok I'm confused, what exactly are we doing?" Amber asked, getting impatient

At that moment, Trudy came in through the front door. "Victor. Victor!"

Victor unwillingly exited his office above, "What is it Trudy, I'm busy."

"I've just found some mail for you."

"Mail, at this time of the day?" Victor asked confused

"I don't know, it was just sitting by the front door."

Victor unhappily walked down the stairs and collected his mail.

* * *

When Victor got up to his office, he received a call. "Hello?"

"Ah, hi again Victor! Just wanted to let you know that my demands are ready." Of course it was Rufus.

"You don't have the authority to demand from me."

"Oh, but you are forgetting the fact that I do!" he sensed that Victor didn't believe him so he decided to prove it.

"Ahh!" Victor heard a cry of agony on the other end of the phone, as Rufus punched Jerome in the stomach again.

"I still have Jerome, and if you ever want to see him alive again, you will give me the elixir. You have two days." And with that all Victor heard was the dial tone. He sighed, it had already been a long day. But then he remembered that he had mail, hand delivered probably. He opened the envelope and emptied the contents onto his desk. What fell out were photos, photos of Jerome. Tied up, gagged and bloody. Victor immediately stood up, grabbed his coat and left Anubis house for the main school, Mr. Sweet's office.

* * *

Nina and the rest of the Sibuna gang watched him leave. Nina looked at them and they knew what they had to do. They quietly walked up the stairs, careful not to let Trudy hear them from the kitchen. Patricia, Alfie and Amber stood outside Victor's office to keep guard, while Fabian followed Nina into Victor's office after she picked the lock with her hair pin. They walked over to his desk and saw the photos of Jerome, laid out. Nina picked up a few and brought them outside to show the others.

"So he really is kidnapped" Alfie said

"That's what I feared." Nina replied

"We have to save him!" Patricia said

"How, we don't' know where he is." Fabian reminded them all.

"We have to save him, Rufus is a mad man!" Alfie yelled, "and Jeromes my best friend." he said calming down a bit, but still really worried about his friend.

"Don't worry Alfie, we will find him. I promise you." Nina said reasuring him.


	6. Truth

**Hey guys, sorry bout the chapter mix up, should be fixed now. Hope you enjoy the new chapter, not very excitiing, but we find out who this mysterious girl is! BTW, i kinda forgot to do the disclaimer thing at the begining, so i dont own nintendo, or house of anubis. Keep reviewing! :)**

"What, How did this happen?" Mr. Sweet asked Victor

"I don't know" Victor replied grumpily

"Well what are we going to do?"

"I told you I don't know!" Victor yelled at Mr. Sweet. "But I do know one thing, Rufus Zeno will not stop until he gets the elixir."

"Why don't we just give it to him?" Mrs. Andrews asked

Victor glared at her, "I have spent the majority of my life trying to make that elixir. Do you really think I am just going to throw away what I've worked so hard on, what my father worked so hard on and what the society has worked so hard on!? And to the betrayer?!" Victor yelled at her

"Victor, Victor, please. Someone might hear you!"

Victor stared at them both, with his famous death stare, as it was called by the students.

"Look, I just need some time to come up with a plan Eric."

"But Victor, we both know that Rufus doesn't like to be kept waiting, and he has the upper hand here, he has Jerome!"  
"I just need a while to think this through."  
Mr. Sweet sighed, he didn't really have a choice so he had to give in to Victor.

* * *

It was around some time late at night, I was starting to give up hope. How was I supposed to get out of this? At that moment, someone opened the door, and slowly came down the stairs, I was getting worried again. Then when the lights turned on, I saw it was the girl. I was really confused. "Sshh! Stay quiet, or he'll hear us!" she whispered as she approached me. She must have been talking about Rufus. She came over to me and untied the gag. It felt so good being able to move my mouth freely again. When I got my voice back, I asked

"Who are you?"

She smiled, "Long story" I saw she had a bag with her.

"Why are you doing this? Who are you? What's going on?" I asked her, I was so confused.

"We haven't been properly introduced, I'm Angela." She smiled at me.

"Nice to meet you, I would shake your hand, but mine are kind of tied behind my back." Oh God, my 'try to be funny to get the ladies' mode seemed to turn on automatically.

She laughed quietly, "Here let me." She walked around behind me and gently untied my hands. I appreciated it, they were quite sore. "Wow, these are tight!" She exclaimed.

"Tell me about it." I replied. When she finished, she went back over to her bag and started routing through it. I held my wrists trying to help with the minor rope burn. She took out a sandwich out of her bag and handed it to me. "Here, you look starving. I took the sandwich politely and then tore into it.

"I'm Jerome by the way." I said in-between bites. "So what's with your long story?" I was curious now. She took out some of those make-up wipes, and started to clean the blood off my face. I was toobusy eating to realise at first. "Yeah, well. I'm sort of Rufus's daughter." I almost chocked on the sandwich.

"What? You poor thing!"

"Tell me about it!"

"So why are you helping me?"

"Well what am I supposed to do? Leave you here? I couldn't do that."

"Thanks, I guess." I said shyly

"So, do you know why my dad kidnapped you?" she asked

"Well _that's_ a long story!"

"Right, its ok, I understand if you don't want to talk. Hungry?" she asked while pulling out another sandwich. I grabbed it from her, forgetting about being polite, I was starving!

"Sorry I didn't do any thing earlier, but believe me, this wasn't the kind of welcome I was expecting. I just came back from boarding school, on a holiday. I usually stay at my mum's house, but she is away so I have to stay at my dad's. They're separated. I wasn't expecting to find you in his basement. I tried telling him that kidnapping was illegal. But he wouldn't listen to me. He just locked me in my room. I had to wait until he went to bed then I picked the lock and got out. I saw the photos of you all beaten up, on the kitchen table, and I knew I had to help you."

"Oh. Thanks." I said with a sheepish smile.

"My pleasure." She had finished wiping my face.. She now started putting on some off that cream you out on bruises, onto my bruised head and jaw.

We actually stayed there talking for quite some time, she was very talkative. It was about six in the morning when she looked at her watch.

"Oh God, Rufus will be up in no time!" She hurriedly packed her things back into her bag.

"Wait, are you going to leave me here?" I asked her

"Sorry, but if Rufus sees that your gone, he's gonna blame me, and ill end up where you are now." She sighed, "Ok, ill promise I will help you, but not now." She said looking into my eyes. I believed her,

"Ok, fine." I replied. She picked up the rope and started to tie my hands behind my back.

"Don't worry, I'll only do it loosely, you just have to look like you are tied up properly." She then gave me a little kiss on the cheek, "I'll be back, I promise." She said before losing tying the gag around my mouth. Well at least it wasn't as tight as it was when Rufus tied it. She hurried up the stairs, as a little bit of sun crept through the small window.

I hope Rufus didn't catch her helping me. I kind of liked her, she was sweet. And I need her if I'm going to escape here.


	7. Friendship

**Sorry for the long wait guys, but its here now, hope you enjoy!**

I was left alone the whole day, Rufus hadn't come down to check on me again. Which I was fine with. It got dark again, and I heard walking upstairs. The door opened and the light turned on. "Hey Jerome!" it was Angela again. She came over to me and untied me again.

"How are you feeling?" she asked me.

"Fine I guess. Glad that I haven't had another visit from your dad."

"Yeah, he was busy all day, researching some stuff. Something to do with Egyptian gods or something."  
"Wait a second, what exactly was he researching?" I asked her

"I'm not quite sure, but I heard him mumbling about some cup of ankh and eternal life. Sometimes I think he's a bit loopy." She replied, with a wonky smile

I laughed, but I had to stop quickly. "Oh no. he's trying to become immortal again!" I whispered to myself.

"Whoa, wait a second. Immortal? Again?" she said looking confused.

"Remember when I said it was a long story?" I reminded her

"Yeah, I guess."  
"Well part of that long story involves your dad and some other nut jobs, trying to become immortal."

"Are you serious?" she asked, not sure whether to believe me or not.

"Unfortunately."

"Wow, I thought my dad was weird, but I never expected anything like this."

"I'm sorry, I never should have told you. It's nothing to do with you."

"Stop it, I don't care if it has nothing to do with me, I'm in it now" she said quite forcefully, which surprised me. "Anyway," she smiled, "sounds a bit like an adventure." She smiled

I laughed, "You know, you're a really strange girl!" I told her

She laughed too, "I know!"

* * *

"So how are we going to get you out of here." She asked, looking puzzled.

"Run for it?" I said as a joke.

"Sure, why don't you run for it right into my dad! Smart choice! It's going to be hard. He hasn't left the house at all since I arrived. And if he catches me out of my bedroom, he will kill me, and not to mention what he would do to you."

"Sounds like Victor!" I said

"Who's that?" she asked.

"Just an old friend of your dads, who has interests in pin dropping. crow stuffing and children being in bed by ten o clock."  
"Your school sounds really weird."

"No" I looked at her, " It is really weird."

We both laughed at my corny joked, I guess my 'Try to be funny to get the ladies' mode was still on.

We talked for awhile again, she kept asking about what I knew about her dad, but I didn't want her to get stuck in the middle of this like me, how I have regretted that. I hated lying to her though, she was so kind and open and had told me pretty much everything about her life. She was very open and talkative. In a way it was weird, I was kind of getting used to being constantly lied to and ignored and abandoned by Alfie and the rest of the Sunba gang. I still cant even remember what hey called themselves. I was only ever an honorary member, when Rufus was threatening me a while ago. Anyway, another while passed. And it was starting to get quite late, or early, depending on how you looked at it. We were just chatting away when we heard the door open. We both looked up as we saw Rufus come down the stairs.

**Small cliffhanger there! Hope you guys are still enjoying the story! Please review or PM me!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Escape

We were just chatting away when we heard the door open. We both looked up as we saw Rufus come down the stairs.

I looked at her, as she seemed to automatically run over to some boxes and hide. Rufus came down and looked at me. I could tell he was angry, but then again he almost always was.

"What the hell is going on down here? What's with all this noise?" he yelled at me. That's when he saw that I wasn't tied up anymore. He raised his hand into a fist, and I started to get really worried. He was interrupted by a sneeze. He looked around.

"Who's there?" he demanded. There was no answer. He started walking over to where he heard the noise. I saw Angela, by the boxes, she was really tense. I wish I could do something, but I was frozen. He walked slowly around the boxes until he saw something. Rufus's face went even madder than it was beforehand.

"What the hell are you doing here!" he yelled at her as soon as he saw her. She, like me, seemed to be frozen. She couldn't talk. He grabbed her arm and dragged her back up. He pushed her towards me, but she managed to regain her balance before she fell. She looked into my eyes, I could tell she was scared, but I was too. He walked over to us, I realized I had been sitting the whole time, still frozen. He stared right at her.

"What are you doing down here? Hmm? Are you trying to help him?" he yelled pointing at me. She just stood there terrified. He turned towards me and before I realized it he started punching me again. He hit me a few times in the face, then went to my stomach. I was feeling really dizzy and in pain.

"Please stop! I…I'm sorry! I'm sorry dad, j…just stop it!" she pleaded with Rufus. He stopped, and turned around towards her, I felt relieved when he stopped punching me, until I saw him slap her. Right across her face. She was in shock, but got over it, and I could see her start to tear up. I couldn't take it anymore I stood up just as he turned back to me and punched him back, square in the jaw. Oh no, we had gone too far. He was blistering mad. He punched me as hard as he could and I fell to the floor.

"How dare you" he spat at me. He gave me an extra few kicks before grabbing her arm and dragging the reluctant girl upstairs. I closed my eyes, I was starting to lose consciousness. This was horrible, but the worst thing I had to put up with, was hearing her crying upstairs, and not being able to help her. What was I supposed to do now?


	9. Rescue

"Look, Nina, it's been awhile now, tell me you have come up with a plan. What are we going to do?" Fabian asked Nina during the Sibuna meeting

"Look guys" Nina spoke quietly, "I don't really know what to do, we have no leads, we don't even know where they are. There isn't much we can do."

"Come on Nina, please. We can't just leave Jerome with that mad man. We have to do something, we have to find him!" Alfie said still really worried.

"Well, seeing we have no leads, maybe we should start from scratch." Patricia said

"What?" Amber asked her

"I was just thinking, maybe we should check the barn. Hopefully we can find him, or some clues or something." Patricia answered.

"I guess, it's better than just sitting here. We can't leave it up to Victor and the teachers, remember how well they handled it when Patricia got kidnapped by Rufus?" Fabian mentioned.

"Yeah, good idea guys, we can check it out tomorrow morning. OK? Now, I think we should all get some sleep, it's gonna be an early morning." Nina said, sounding a bit happier that they had some kind of plan. They all dispersed, but Fabian lingered a bit longer.

"Don't worry Nina, we'll find him, I know we can" He told her reassuringly

"But, what if we don't?" Nina asked him

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to? We are the best mystery solvers ever. We saved Patricia from Rufus, kept Victor and the teachers away from the elixir for a while and found the cup of ankh! While still going to school and trying not to get caught by the teachers. We can do anything" he smiled at her. Nina smiled back, it was nice having someone always there for her, to pick her up when she was down.

"Thanks Fabian, goodnight" she said and he left, leaving her to sleep.

* * *

I was woken up by someone poking me and calling my name. At first I thought it was Rufus, come back. I sat up to see ti was Angela. She looked kind of tired but still frantic and worried. When I looked at her, I saw she had a black eye, and a bruise on the side of her face.

"Oh my God, are you ok?" I asked her genuinely worried.

"I..i'm fine, look, we have to go. We don't have much time" She said, pulling me to my feet. It hurt a lot to stand up, but I managed.

"What did he to you?" I asked her, when I could think again.

"Nothing, it's fine." She said, "I'm almost used to it" she said, almost whispering.

"What? He does this to you regularly?" I asked her

"No, not anymore. Come on, we have to go." She said again, pulling me up the stairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

"We're getting out of here" she replied, still dragging me out of the house.

* * *

The Sibuna gang walked over to the barn, they had all hoped that they would never have to see it again, but Jerome's life was at stake.

"OK guys, Fabian and I will check out this room, and you guys go and check out the other one." Nina said, taking control. Everyone nodded, and went to work. They took awhile to open the locks on the doors, but after a few minutes, and a few hair pins later, they got in. Nina and Fabian started checking out the room, Nina started looking at the table, she saw lots of papers on it, so she started looking through them. A few of the papers were actually letters, Nina took no notice of them until she noticed that the addresses on them were not the address of the barn.

"Hey Fabian, look at these" she said showing him them. "This address, its not the barn address, do you think…"

"It could be Rufus's address?" Fabian said, accidentally butting in. "It's possible"

"We should tell the others" Nina said, Fabian nodded, and they ran out of the barn.


	10. Away

**Thanks for all the great reviews guys! Sorry I havnt been updating, ben really busy studying for exams :P. Hope you like the new chapter, and keep reviewing!**

We had been walking for what seemed like ages. A while later, we stopped at a little café. I was getting over the pain in my stomach. She had some money, so we bought some food. We were getting some odd looks, possibly because they thought we were skipping school or something, most likely because we were both battered and bruised. She had been quiet the whole way here, and she remained quiet. I couldn't take it any more.

"Are you ok?" I asked her

"Yeah, I'm fine", she replied not really paying attention to me or her sandwich.

"What did you mean earlier" she looked up at me, "when you said you were almost used to it?"

"Nothing, just forget I said anything" she said. This was weird, the past two days, she was so open and cheerful, but now she wouldn't spill anything.

"Please, tell me, I'm worried about you" I said, being honest, she looked back up at me and sighed.

"Fine. A while ago, just after my parents split up, I was really young, my mum had to go on some business trip, and I had to stay with… Rufus" the name almost sent shivers down her spine. "Basically, he wasn't used to kids, and I guess I irritated him one too many times and, that's when it started."  
"When what started?" I asked her. She pointed her finger toward the side of her face that had the black eye and bruise. "Oh..."I said. She continued to look down at her food. "How come you never told any one?" I asked her, after a minute of awkward silence.

"I dunno, I guess I wasn't brave enough" she shrugged.

"Don't worry, we are far away from that madman now, and I promise, I will do anything I can to protect you." I smiled at her. I don't really know why, but I felt really close to her. I don't know if it was just that we had been through similar things in the last few days, but then I realized, that she reminded me of Poppy. They looked a little similar, and she was only about a year older than Poppy. I felt almost responsible for her now, but I didn't even mind that much, she had helped me, and now I want to help her. She seemed to lighten up a bit after I told her that. We started talking about more uplifting things, which took the edge off a bit, which was good.

The Sibuna gang had decided to find the address on the letters and finally found the house.

"I was almost expecting to find some creepy old house in the middle of no where, who would of thought Rufus would live in such a public area." Patricia said, as they walked down Rufus's road.

"Look its Rufus's van!" Amber yelled in delight at finding a clue. The Sibunas ran over to the house that stood behind the van.

"I dunno, it looks kinda empty" Nina said when they arrived.

"How about we just look around, see if we can find any clues." Fabian said to them all. Everyone agreed and started to snoop around. After a few minutes Alfie looked up,

"Do you hear something?" he asked, everyone looked towards the road to see a car coming.

"Quick! Hide" Nina yelled, as they all ducked behind some bushes. Out of sight, but still able to see what was happening. It was Rufus, he parked the car next to his van. He got out and walked into the house. The Sibuna gang wondered what he was doing, but then he hurriedly came out of the house a minute later. They saw he had something in his hand, that's when they realized it was a gun. They looked at each other and saw that they all had a worried expression on their faces.


	11. Almost There

**Hey Guys, so sorry it's taken so long. I've been really busy, i have had exams for the last two weeks, and i've been studying like mad trying to get good grade and such. Anyway hope you like the new chapter. Hopefully i'll post a new chapter by the Saturday!**

**Keep reviewing! xx**

We left the café, and started to walk further and further away from Rufus. We had decided our safest bet was to head back to the school, hopefully the Scooby gang could help us. I wonder if they even knew if I was missing yet.

* * *

"Uh guys, did you see what Rufus had in his hand?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah, it was a gun" Nina replied.

"I don't think we are going to find anymore clues, I think we should head back, it's getting dark" Fabian told them.

"Yeah, we should go, come on guys." Nina said.

"So where was Rufus going?" Amber asked as they walked away.

"I don't know, but wherever he's going, I have a feeling that it wont end well. "Nina told her.

* * *

We were nearing Anubis house, I can not tell you how great it felt to be safe, well, as safe as you can be in this school. We were just walking through the woods, we were probably only ten minutes from Anubis House. I barely noticed my pace speed up, I was eager to get home. My mind was full of thoughts, like finally getting good food again, oh Trudy, how have I survived with out your peanut butter cookies, and Mara. I was so happy at the thought of being able to see her again.

Jerome's mind was so busy that he didn't notice Angela behind him. She was struggling to keep up with his fast pace, she had shorter legs. He didn't even notice when she was half walking and half jogging, and tripped. She fell onto the ground, her instinct was to put her hands down. She did, but got a few small cuts on her palms from the small rocks and twigs that made up the floor of the woods. She also got a bruise on her knee.

"Jerome?" She called out, there was no answer. She looked up, but he was gone. She got up, brushing off the dirt from her clothes. She sighed, and continued walking in the direction that she last saw him.

* * *

Rufus had just arrived at his destination, the clearing. He was supposed to meet Victor here, and get the long awaited elixir. He got out of his car and turned around to lock the door when he heared something. It couldn't be Victor, he wasn't supposed to meet him here for a good few minutes. He saw someone moving in the trees next to the clearing. He hid behind a nearby tree, and waited until he could see who it was. He poked his head around the tree trunk, and saw a tall, blonde haired teen, the teen looked awfully familiar. That's when he realized who it was, he could feel the anger boil up inside him. He timed his appearance and stepped up behind the teen.

"Hello again, Jerome." He said. Jerome turned around, and saw the last person he wanted to see at that time, Rufus.


	12. Help

**Hey guys. I am so sorry I havn't updated in ages, I have a huge pile of excuses, but I thought we should just get on with the story! Hope you enjoy, and keep reviewing, I love hearing what you guys have to say!**

Jerome turned around and saw Rufus, he thought of one thing- Run. He quickly turned back around and started to run, but Rufus knew he would do this. Rufus took a step forward, but that was all he needed, and grabbed Jerome. Jerome was slightly stunned after being jerked so harshly, it took him a second to realise that Rufus had started to drag him towards the car. His legs kicked in, and he started struggling. It didn't matter though, Rufus was pretty strong. He dragged Jerome back to the car, he quickly opened the door and pushed Jerome in. Jerome fell down inside the car but by the time he sat up, Rufus had locked the car door.

"Let me out you coward!" He yelled through the window, while banging his fists against the door as well.

"I don't think so" Rufus smirked. He still didn't know how Jerome escaped in the first place, but he could deal with that later.

* * *

Where is Jerome? I didn't think he'd get that far, was he really going that fast? Angela was thinking to herself, while looking through the woods. Suddenly, she heard a noise, coming from not to far away. She quietly hurried over to where she heard it come from. It was Jerome! But, something was wrong. When she got their, she saw Rufus dragging Jerome towards a car, she quickly ducked out of sight in case he saw her. Oh God, what do I do now? I gotta get away from here, I won't be able to help him if Rufus catches me too. She ran off, hoping to think of a plan to help save Jerome.

* * *

Jerome stopped pounding on the car door, it was useless, no one was coming. He sat back against the chair and sighed, Rufus has kidnapped me…again, "Great" he muttered under his breath. Wait a second, what happened to Angela? One minute she was right behind me, the next she was gone, and then… Rufus happened. I really hope that this isn't thanks to her, that Rufus has me again. Some kind of sick joke. Yes very funny, joke the jokester. But who's supposed to help me now?

* * *

Angela hadn't been running for long, she wasn't necessarily the fastest person, but even if she was, it couldn't be fast enough. Getting away from that madman and not to mention excuse of a father was her top priority. She felt bad for leaving Jerome behind, but she needed help, she couldn't do this by herself. Her mind was so full of thoughts that she didn't even notice the danger right in front of her. She kept running, then suddenly bumped into something. She bounced back and landed on the ground. She looked up, and saw a confused teenager. She put a hand to her now slightly throbbing head.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" She explained, while getting up.

"Oh, uh it's cool." He told her. That's when she noticed there was more than one person there. There was a group of five slightly confused teenagers.

"You all right?" the same boy spoke again.

"Come' on Alfie, we have to go." One of the teenagers told him. (She had medium length brown hair.) She seemed to be in a bad mood. Angela suddenly knew who the guy she bumped into was.

"Alfie? Your Jerome's friend!" she exclaimed.

"Uh yeah, do I know you?" he asked, slightly confused again.

"Me? No, but I know Jerome. We were talking earlier and he was telling me all about you. He thinks the world about you, you know that right?" she told him. Alfie smiled, and almost blushed. Jerome hadn't really been talking to him recently, he thought their friendship was coming to an end.

Another one of the teenagers (this one had long brown hair) stepped towards her, "Wait a minute, did you say you were talking to him earlier? How's that possible, he's been kidna…" she stopped before she said the word. "Did you have something to do with this?" She asked Angela harshly while stepping towards her again.

"What? No no no. You got it all wrong, I'm the one who helped him escape from Rufus." She replied while taking a step back. She felt partly offended at the accusation, but also partly scared at her reaction.

"Then where is he now?" the boy standing beside the girl asked (he had brown hair). Angela looked down, feeling disappointed, by having to tell Jerome's friends that she had let him be kidnapped again.

"Well, we were heading back to the house and he started walking faster and the next thing I know Rufus grabs him and I have to run to get out of there and find some help."

"So that's why you were running? But how do we know we can trust you?"

"Well, does anyone else know about his kidnapping?"  
"No one that we know of, apart from the teachers." He replied. Alfie turned towards the rest of gang,

"Look guys, she knows about Jerome, and maybe she can help us save him." He told them.

"But how do we know we can trust her?" one of the girls asked him.

"I don't think we have a choice." The brown haired boy told them all. They all agreed to find Jerome together. As they walked towards where Jerome and Rufus were, Angela was telling them about what had happened that day, and other relevant details, apart from one or two facts that she wanted to keep a secret for now.

**So there you go guys, and don't worry, Easter holidays are coming soon, so I will have more time to write :) love you guys! **


	13. Teaming Up

**Here you go, another chapter. Sorry about the lenght, i've been really busy. Anyway, enjoy and review :D**

Victor was sitting in his office, researching, as always. He looked at his watch and sighed. He turned to his companion, which just so happened to be a stuffed bird.

"Now Corbierre, time for me to meet the Betrayer. But don't you worry, I shall be regrettably informing him, that today is not his lucky day. He will not be getting our elixir, not today, not today my little friend." Victor told his crow while stroking its feathers. Victor stopped, and got up, he had to leave soon otherwise he would be late, and Victor always prided himself in being on time for meetings. He grabbed his coat and started to put it on.

"The cost of the Clarke boy is worth the glory of eternal life" He smiled at Corbierre, as he left his office.

* * *

"Come on guys, it's just up ahead." Angela informed Sibuna as she pointed in front of her.

"So your telling me that Rufus had you both as hostages, but you managed to escape, and then made it here, just before Jerome got kidnapped…again?" Patricia asked her, basically summarising up what Angela had been telling the gang for the past few minutes.

"Yeah, basically." Angela replied, while looking over her shoulder to the girl behind her.

"But why were you there?" she asked. Angela gulped, this was the question she had been dreading. What was she supposed to say? That this madman was her father?

"Um… well, you see…" she said, trying to buy enough time to come up with an excuse.

"Hey what's that?" Alfie asked out, everyone stopped and looked towards where he was pointing. Angela felt so relieved to see that their attention had changed to something else, but the relief left her when she realised that she knew what it was Alfie was pointing at.

"That's Rufus's car." She informed them.

"Hey look its Jerome!" Amber yelped in excitement. But Fabian and Nina had to grab her and bring her back, because she had started to move towards the car.

"Whoa wait Amber, it could be a trap!" Nina told her.

"OH yeah, sorry guys." she told them innocently.

"We can't let anyone else get caught by Rufus." Nina told her.

"Speak of the Devil" Fabian muttered, as they saw Rufus come out of the car.

"But who's that?" Patricia butted in, looking in the same direction that Rufus was. The rest of the gang and Angela looked to see someone else walking towards where Rufus was standing.

"It's Victor!" Fabian told them.

"But what's he doing here" Nina said to herself, but then realized. "He must be coming to pay a ransom, for Jerome."

"That's good then, right?" Angela asked, "We'll get Jerome back."

"The only reason Rufus would have taken Jerome, would be to get the Elixir, but Victor wouldn't give it away, would he?" He turned to his friends, worried about what was going to happen.

"What's Rufus going to do when he realises that Victor isn't going to give him the Elixir?" Fabian asked them.

"We have to get Jerome out of there!" Alfie said, he wasn't going to let anything happen to Jerome this time.

**Hope you guys are still enjoying the story. Sadly it's almost finished, but I promise i will finish it, and hopefully, there will be more on the way! Love you guys xxx**


	14. Plans

**Hey guys, sorry this took awhile, i was a lot busier then i thought i'd be, but heres an extra long, action packed chapter, hope you like it! Please keep reviewing, it means a lot. Love you guys! x**

Jerome was getting bored, just sitting here, waiting for the impending doom that was sure to happen soon. He started to wonder if he was ever going to just have a normal life. He had decided to try to open the door again, he knew it wouldn't work, but he remained hopeful, he didn't exactly have any other ideas. He was pulling at the handle of the car door when he looked up and saw Victor coming.

* * *

"Ah hello Victor, just on time." Rufus said as he looked down at his watch. "Now, give me the Elixir." He demanded. Victor sighed, he knew Rufus would react badly to what he was going to say, but then he decided to mess with him a bit, talk to Rufus, try to figure out what his plans were.

"And why would I do that?" Victor asked, already knowing the answer.

"Because you want Jerome, and you want him alive." Rufus told him. He put his hand over his pocket so he could feel the gun, but it wasn't there, he had left it in the car. He cursed under his breath. He needed it, in case Victor tried any funny business.

"Is one boy's life really as valuable as the gift of eternal life?" Victor said. Curious about what Rufus's answer would be. Rufus was slightly confused, what was Victor up to?  
"Just give me the Elixir and you can have the boy."

* * *

Sibuna watched from behind the trees.

"OK, everyone ready?" Fabian asked them all, and they all nodded. "And you all know what to do" he asked, to make sure.

"It'll be OK Fabian, we'll get Jerome back." Nina reassured him.

"I hope so." Alfie said, he just wanted to get Jerome out of there. Alfie, Fabian and Angela headed towards the car, but made sure to remain hidden behind the trees. While Nina and Patricia stayed behind the trees to keep watch. The car was on the other side of the clearing. They got there and saw Jerome, watching Victor and Rufus talk. They sneaked over to the door and Fabian got out his trusty ruler, the one he used to save Patricia last time. He pushed it into the crack between the door and the car and started to try to open it. Jerome heard a noise and looked up to see his friends at the window.

"Guys! Thank God, get me out of here!" He whispered through the door.

"I'm trying" Fabian told him as he struggled to open the door. The heard a click coming from the car door.

"Congrats Fabian it's almost open" Alfie praised Fabian's efforts, he looked behind him and saw something that he didn't want to see. "Uh Fabian, Rufus is heading towards the car." Alfie told him, starting to get worried again.

"What? But we need to get Jerome out!" Angela said. Fabian sighed, he didn't want to do this but he had no choice. He quickly took the ruler out of the crack and put it into his pocket.

"Wait a second, you can't leave me here!" Jerome told them through the window.

"I'm sorry Jerome" Fabian told him sadly, "Come on guys we gotta go." Fabian told Alfie and Angela. None of them really waned to leave Jerome, but they knew they couldn't get caught.

* * *

Rufus took a few steps toward the car and opened the front door and grabbed something. Unfortunately for Victor, he realised what he was grabbing too late, Rufus was pointing the gun at him.

"Just give me the Elixir and we can all go home." He told Victor. Victor straightened up, he wasn't expecting a gun, he didn't think he would go this far.

"Are you mad?" he asked Rufus.

"Quite possibly, yes" Rufus smirked. His smile left him when he heard a noise from behind him, he turned around and saw three teenagers standing by his car. At first he was a bit confused, but soon realised none of them were Jerome, so he felt a bit of relief. When they saw him, they started to run. But just then he thought of an idea, he quickly grabbed one of them, the smallest one, who just so happened to be the slowest one. He put his arm around their neck and the gun to their head. They struggled, but Rufus was strong. He turned around to Victor, keeping the gun to their head.

"Maybe you'll reconsider our deal now that there's another life on the line" He said to Victor. Victor looked confused, he had never seen this child before in his life. Rufus saw his facial expression and looked down at his little hostage. It was his own daughter.

"Angela?" He said out loud confused. He quickly regained his thoughts and put the gun closer against her head. "I'll still do it, I don't care who it is." He told Victor. "Now just give me the Elixir, or else" He said. Victor sighed, he knew he wouldn't be able to save this girl.

"I don't have the Elixir" He told Rufus.

"What?" Rufus was starting to get mad now. He felt blood pump through his veins faster, the adrenaline rushing to his head, he was going to pull the trigger. Just then a pair of hands came from behind him and grabbed the gun. Rufus turned around to see Jerome standing there, with the gun pointing at Rufus's face.

* * *

A few minutes beforehand, just as Fabian, Alfie and Angela started to run away, Jerome knew he had to get out by himself. He started using all his strength to push against the door, thankfully Fabian had actually almost opened it, just a little bit further and then the door opened. Jerome felt ecstatic, this was it, he was free. He got out and turned around to see Rufus with a gun to Angela's head. He suddenly felt scared, scared for Angela. He thought fast and ran towards Rufus's back and grabbed the gun from him and pointed it at the mad man.


End file.
